Demons, Elves and Other Secrets
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Bad memories resurface in Robbie's and Sportacus's minds when they venture into the Lazytown woods, having to face unknown horrors from their childhoods.
1. Chapter 1

The only characters I own are the ones in the flashback. The famous 9 all belong to the Lazytown affiliates. Thank you for reading.

It had been a quiet day in Lazytown. Sportacus is over at Stephanie's house with Pixel and Ziggy. The kids are scrapbooking for an art project at school. Sportacus is doing pushups but is having fun recounting past memories with them. Stingy and Trixie are outside, playing soccer. Trixie makes a flying kick, but it soars over the net and into the backwoods. No one really goes into the backwoods but no one else is around, and that ball isn't going to get itself back on the field, right?

Robbie had been fixing little machines around his home during the day. It had been very quiet. At first, it was a welcome surprise to the villain. After a while, he grew suspicious. Things are never this quiet in Lazytown, despite its name. Consequently, ever so often, he would peer through his periscope. He would stare at the various locations the kids and the jumping bean frequented. At this point, he had noticed most of town is at Stephanie's for an unknown reason. More importantly, Trixie and Stingy were entering the woods. Robbie drops the periscope and sinks back to his childhood.

Nine-year-old Robbie and his three-year-old sister Robin had just returned from town with some candies and an apple each. He notices the hatch leading to their burrow is broken. For the past two years, the children had been living there to get away from their father Roger and stepmother Justice. Those two had been nothing but abusive to the kids, especially Robbie.

"Look, Robbie."

Robin points to the woods with her free hand. The other has Robbie's in a tight grip. Robbie is the one holding the bag of treats.

"Bridgey!"

Bridget and Fritz are entering the forest on the dark side of the town. Nine is nowhere in sight, so he is probably visiting the other small town he looks after. After some quick consideration, Robbie decides the best place for them would be the gloomy woods with kids that didn't necessarily like him, rather than a soundproof warren with physically ready addicts. He carries the bag just outside of the woods before he and Robin enter.

Robin swings on Robbie's arm, happy and free. A smile dances on Robbie's lips but he can't help worry about the safety of his sister. Robbie and Robin had always loved the outdoors, just playing and running around. Robin had been punished for it just here recently. Robbie had quit when he was four, fearful of an incident which occurred when he was three. Robbie and Robin had ventured possibly to the near center after traveling only about forty-five minutes.

"Why di"

Robin starts then quiets down. Her brother had become still. In front of them is Fritz. He is lying on a fallen tree. His head has been fractured and fresh blood is circling in a small pool. Robbie tugs on his arm and gives Robin a certain look, prompting her to only match his eyes and not make a sound. Robbie gradually let go of his sister's hand. He grabs a sharp stick from the forest floor and holds it at a predatory arm's length. He glances skyward and notices Bridget straddling on a tree branch a little away. Her hand is trembling over her mouth and tears are silently streaming down.

Robbie slowly advances and a snake-like creature causes him to stop in his tracks. The beast has the body of a wolf but the head of a serpent. Its forked tongue runs across Robbie's ears, lifting the specially placed mold to reveal pointed ears. A shocking purple aura centers over him and the hiss from said creature dies out as it moves away. Robbie continues to advance on 'Fritz'. There is a glimmer in his eyes, proving to said being just who is the predator here.

The evil demon searches in the depths of Robbie's mind, resurfacing as a friendly fireman calling for help. Robbie recognizes him from six years ago. His abduction in the suburbs, when his mother was still alive. Before Robin. Fire rises in Robbie's eyes as the beast nears. It makes another transformation, this time into a lovely brunette woman, clad in pink with a matching gilded aura. Robbie's breath hitches and his weapon wavers in his hand. Robin cannot contain a small squeal from the back of her throat, her hiding place no longer a secret. She had only seen her mother in photographs. Despite realizing the creature is not actually her mom, Robin cannot help but find some relief in this replacement.

The brute slips past the immobile boy, growing bloodthirsty fangs. Its body sheds the aura and maternal dress. The amulet it had been wearing while emulating Maiah drops to the ground. The small thud allows Robbie to regain his senses. He tightens his grip on the stick and makes a wild leap, landing on the beast's back. He centers on the problem at hand: Robin's safety. Robbie quickly utilizes his weapon as a stake, protruding it through the beast's heart. It lets out a horrified squelch before dropping to mush before Robin's eyes. She had been silently crying throughout the ordeal.

As the dying creature writhes in pain, its tail sideswipes the tree Bridget had been clinging to; its claws manage to scratch just below the surface of Robbie's back, just underneath his shoulder blades. Robbie pays no mind to this and takes Robin's hand. He recollects the talisman and the two help Bridget down. They quickly race out of the woods. Finally seeing light, the trio land onto the crisp grass happily. This lasts only seconds. Fritz is also there, coughing up blood at a deadly pace.

"Your ears!" Bridget gasps at Robbie while moving toward Fritz. "You're one of them!"

"He is not!" Robin scowls. "He's an elf!"

"You're a shape shifting demon!" She sneers. "No wonder you hide in your hole!"

"We're Dark Elves, Bridget!" Robin grimaces at the girl she had once called a friend. "He helped you back there!"

Bridget pays them no mind and Robin begins to cry. Robbie has forgotten about their bag of treats. He grabs hold of his sister and carries her back to their home. Roger and Justice have vacated by now. As he lifts open the hatch, he notices Nine flipping onto the scene. Robbie rolls his eyes, muttering something about 'great timing.' He carries Robin to bed.

Robbie snaps back to the present with screams coming from the children. Carefully, he rises back to the periscope to peer out. Trixie and Stingy are panting, with a deflated soccer ball in the former's grasp. They are describing something to Sportacus but Robbie doesn't bear to listen. The other kids are out as well, with fearful expressions written across their faces.

Sportacus pays attention to the details given by Trixie, while attempting to understand Stingy's interruptions and corrections. Something in the woods had popped the kids' ball and given them quite a scare. No one had been harmed, but that doesn't mean it wasn't about to. Sportacus cannot help but drift into his own childhood.

Sportacus is ten-years-old. He is playing a game of elfin hide-and-seek with his fifteen-  
year-old brother Sportavan. They have always been the closest of friends. They live in an icy island with their survivalist mom. Their dad is a hero in three much warmer towns, but they see each other plenty. The brothers are having fun, slowly moving the game deeper into some back woods by a cliff. Though Sportacus is nervous, he trusts his brother.

Strange sounds like deep breathing and snapped twigs invade Sportacus's hiding place. He backs into a large tree trunk with no low-hanging branches. Something furry runs along his fingertips but he wills a glance. A fluffy white dog not indigenous to the area had wandered up. Sportacus laughs slightly to himself for being so afraid. The dog is limping, holding a bruised paw.

Sportacus turns away from the animal and begins to shuffle around for something, in order to create a makeshift sling. When he turns back with a handful of roots and vines, the dog has lost its fluff. It is now the size of Sportacus, with crimson eyes and a ferocious grin. Fangs seep from its mouth as it stands on two legs, now the size of Sportavan. Its skin becomes tight and leathery, with small scales glistening. Sportacus's blue aura shimmers with still fear.

Before the creature can make Sportacus its dinner, a flash of candy apple red knocks it out of the way. Sportavan is rolling around with the beast, sending heat waves through its body. Sharp claws slice him at his ankles, stomach and the back of his neck. Through the wrestle, Sportavan keeps his focus on his younger brother. With a final blow, he throws the demon into a stone. Bones shatter and blood splatters. Sportacus is crying without taking a breath. Sportavan scoops him in his arms and races back home with the rest of his strength. Sportavan collapses on the back porch. By now, Sportacus has become mobile again.

He carries Sportavan as much as he can before calling for his mom. She arrives in no time, taking her sons to the basement. She washes Sportavan's gashes in the bathtub kept there for emergencies. She lectures her sons on the dangers of demons as she does so. Sportacus only half listens, waiting for some sign that his brother will be okay. After nearly two hours of waiting, Sportavan stirs. His red aura glows crimson, much deeper than before. He glances around the basement, settling on the two worried faces.

A low guttural voice grumbles from his chest. "You tried, Shortacus "

Sportacus smiles gently. 'Shortacus' had always been the playful nickname Sportavan would give him when something serious is occurring. Almost abruptly, Sportavan's calm features swarm into a menacing glare. His mother carries Sportacus to a corner closet as Sportavan mutates into some scaly creature. He eyes his mom with a knowing look before racing away. A tense fifteen minutes later, the door is open.

"It's my fault, Mama."

"No, Baby."

"It is." Sportacus insists. "I thought it was a puppy. Then I froze."

"It's a shapeshifter, darling. "You couldn't have known. This is not your fault."

Sportacus is brought back to present time with Stephanie pulling on his arm. The kids are terrified of what kinds of creatures may be lurking deep in the woods. Those shape shifters, Sportacus knows, like to feast on humans and completely change mystical beings. Especially elves.

I like hearing what you have to say! Reviews?  



	2. Chapter 2

"Sportacus!" Stephanie whines. "What are you going to do?"

The hero masks his own worries with a smile of confidence. "I'll take care of it. I'll set out tomorrow."

"You can't go alone!" Pixel cries out.

Sportacus glances around, doing a mind-sweep of the town. Pixel's right. He can't go in alone. What if he freezes like last time? He can't bring along the kids. Bessie and Milford are. well, Bessie and Milford. The only other option is Robbie. Sighing slightly, he chirps, gaining full attention.

"I'll take Robbie."

Questions and whispers are thrown about. Though his initial concerns are true, a few other factors make it sound more convincing. He can't very well leave Robbie with the town without him. Despite trying, Sportacus cannot accept himself to fully trust the man always (unsuccessfully) attempting to kick him out of town. Also, Robbie is more or less a night owl, so he should do well in the woods. The knock on the door to the lair startles Robbie. Peering from the scope, he hits a button to pull down the shield. Sportacus falls through the pipe, landing rather unceremoniously on the orange chair.

"I want you to go camping with me, Robbie." He announces once on his feet.

". what?"

"Go camping. With me. In the woods."

"N-n. why?" He raises an eyebrow.

Sportacus sighs then informs Robbie what the kids had told him. Robbie's eyes widen with dread, thinking back to his earlier flashback. He quickly realizes Sportacus must be afraid. The man is a hero and would never risk the kids' lives. That leaves the mayor and his secretary - not who one would call reliable people - and himself.

"So." Sportacus shifts his feet. "Will you go?"

"I'll be ready by five." Robbie nods, disappearing down a hallway.

Sportacus gapes at the villain, wondering how that had happened so easily. He glances to a clock on a nearby wall. It is already a quarter till four. The hero flips back to his ship to pack, only stopping momentarily to inform the stunned townspeople that Robbie had agreed to accompany him. Up on the ship, Sportacus looks around his rooms, realizing he hadn't been camping since he was a child - before the whole scenario with his brother. He has an old blue tent with patches, and a bright blue backpack filled with baseball gloves. He empties the gloves and grabs what he thinks he may need.

Down in Robbie's bunker, the tall man is lost in thought as he packs a brown-and-green backpack. He tosses in bottles of water, gauze, tape and rope. He grabs some candy bars for him and nutritional granola bars for the hero. He rolls up a camouflage sleeping bag, and then curses to himself as he accidentally rips the only tent he possesses. Robbie promises himself he will sleep in a nearby tree. In the front pocket, he makes sure to have a couple lighters, his specially made hair gel and a trusty pocketknife. He stuffs in a jacket and rummages through a junk drawer for his beloved amulet.

At a quarter to five, Robbie trudges through the soccer field and glances up ahead. He sees Bessie talking to the mayor about something, but Milford obviously isn't listening, since he is pacing and muttering about something to himself. Trixie and Pixel - or Tricky and Poodle, as Robbie calls them - are arguing over something he's found on his computer. Sticky (Stingy) is whining about something but Pixie (Stephanie) is wearing a stern face. Zappy (Ziggy) is happily oblivious, just licking a lollipop over to the side. Robbie clutches the straps of his backpack and walks up to them.

"You came!" Stephanie runs up to him.

"Where else would I be, Pixie?"

She quickly wraps her arms around him, giving him a big hug. The other kids are surprised, though Pixel and Trixie fall right back into their argument. Robbie doesn't like physical contact for longer than necessary, so he tries to push her away. She doesn't relent and only holds onto him tighter. Robbie bites his cheek and shoves her back more forcibly. She almost falls but he grabs her arm and turns her around. She looks confused, but her face clears up easily, running directly behind Robbie.

"You're here!" She smiles.

"Of course." Sportacus beams. "Can't let the town down."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Pixel asks. "To fend off all the gnomes?"

"Gnomes?" Robbie and Sportacus ask in unison.

"Brainiac here thinks these creatures are gnomes." Trixie scoffs. "Can you believe it? Gnomes, of all things! Obviously they're gremlins!"

Sportacus bites his lip, unsure of what to say. He knows what these creatures are and they're not gnomes or gremlins. He tries to think of what to say but realizes he can't say anything without worrying the town even more.

"I doubt they're either, kids." Robbie answers, shocking the town for not calling them brats. "But with my and Sporty's expertise, I'm sure we'll nab the culprit in a few days. Don't anyone try to go into the woods until we come back. Okay?"

"Robbie's right, kids." Milford nods. " Promise him you won't go into the woods."

"I promise." Stephanie holds up her right hand, making Robbie smirk slightly before returning to a scowl.

"I promise." Pixel says with a nod, tapping his closed laptop.

"I promise." Stingy groans, upset about the turn of events making him promise something to the town villain.

"I promise." Trixie sighs, feeling skeptical about the town villain venturing into the woods with the town hero.

"Uh, I promise." Ziggy finally says, looking up and not really understanding what is happening.

Sportacus nods with a faint smile and starts in on the woods. Robbie follows behind then turns back determined.

"Hold it. Not just the kids."

"Excuse me?" Bessie asks.

"You heard me. Both of you, promise me you won't go into the woods until Sporty and I get back."

"I. promise." She scrunches up her face in disapproval.

The mayor closes his eyes and nods. "I promise."

"Alright then." He turns, advancing toward the woods at quickened pace. "Let's go, Sport."

Sportacus and Robbie walk in silence for an hour when it finally starts to get dark. It isn't that Sportacus is afraid of the dark; it's just that he doesn't like to be in strange places after dark. He slows, listening to every twig break. Robbie realizes this and starts looking for knocked down trees. When he succeeds in finding one, he calls Sporty over for help in rolling it to a clearing.

When the log is in a clearing, the boys gather old branches and dirt to make a fire pit. Robbie begins to fumble through his backpack while Sporty starts hitting sticks together. Robbie finds what he is looking for then turns to see the hero hitting sticks together, as if trying to ward off mountain lions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh. making fire?"

Robbie rolls his eyes and moves over to the pit. With one easy motion, he flickers the lighter to a small section of brush. Instant fire. He sits on one side of the log to get warm, grabbing a candy bar for snack. After setting up the tent, Sportacus sits down a foot away from Robbie, peering into his own backpack. He already took out the pillow and blanket, placing them into the tent. There is still a flashlight, a baseball and glove, a water bottle and a box of Band-Aids.

"Uh, Robbie?"

"What is it?" He groans, since Sportacus had ripped him from a memory.

"Uh, I sorta. um. is there sugar in that candy bar?"

"Tons." Robbie answers, taking another bite.

"Oh. Cause I, well, I mean i."

"Go hunt something." Robbie shrugs.

"I can't do that!" He nearly shouts.

"Shut up, Elf." Robbie growls, successfully hitting Sportacus's mouth with an energy bar. "Don't attract attention."

Sportacus struggles with the bar before trying to read it under the firelight. Robbie shakes his head and snatches it out of the jumping bean's hands. Sportacus frowns and starts to say something when Robbie rips open the bar and shoves it in Sportacus's mouth. The shorter man tries to spit it out but Robbie determinedly holds it in place.

"Eat the damn bar, Shortacus." The taller man is towering over him.

Sportacus meets his eyes and does so. He chews the food and swallows, and then looks up to Robbie in surprise.

"There's no sugar! But you said."

"This," He says showing off his snack. "Is a candy bar, packed with sugar. That," He points to the snack in Sporty's hand. "Is a granola bar, nutritional and sugar-free."

"Thank you, Robbie." Sportacus smiles. "Do you have a tent?"

"No." Robbie's frown deepens. "I'm sleeping in a tree."

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Robbie raises an eyebrow.

"You'll draw attention to yourself." Sportacus replies matter-of-factly.

"Damn."

The blue kangaroo is right, Robbie realizes. Silently seething, he nods and pokes the fire so it will slowly die out. Robbie grabs his sleeping bag and unfolds it beside Sportacus's blanket and pillow. Sportacus follows him inside, with his flashlight in hand. Both backpacks are inside and the tent is zipped up. It is only a little past seven, so Sportacus looks over to his side. He plays catch while Robbie dons earplugs and falls asleep.

This is turning around in a different way, I suppose. Those of you reading this should check out a similar story I hadn't read until I published my first chapter! It's called 'Under the Undergrowth' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disc. Thank you, awabblertoday. Don't own, sad me. ?

Robbie wakes up to an unknown gurgling sound from outside the tent. Compulsively, he glances to where Sportacus had been sleeping. The man's blanket is in a tizzy, with a shredded baseball resting on the corner. Robbie inches toward his backpack and retrieves his pocketknife. Keeping it close to his person, he slowly creeps out of the tent. A large shadow pierces the wind, knocking Robbie to the ground.

He maintains a steady grip on his knife, unfortunately allowing it to slice into the palm of his hand. He pulls himself to his knees, crawling on the forest floor. A rustling is heard to the side and Robbie pounces, only to find a terrified rabbit. He shakes his head and turns in another direction and comes face-to-face with the sharp fangs of one of the creatures. Robbie freezes, eyes widening at the close contact.

"Ro-Ro!"

The creature's attention leaves Robbie and begins snaking around to attack the new voice. Robbie jumps up too. He recognizes that voice as his sister's. He attempts to climb a nearby tree for a bird's eye view but sees that he is too nervous to actually do anything productive. He starts running around the woods and somehow manages to find Robin. He has her hair dyed a bubble gum pink and is standing by a lake.

Robbie runs up to her without thinking. Something collides with him. This something is slightly shorter than him and all in blue. Robbie smiles softly, jumping to his feet. He cuts in front of the man, to console his sister. She is crying and Robbie finally turns. It is Sportacus's outfit over his fit body but the face is disturbing. His skin is decaying and his teeth are filed sharply. His eyes glow a demonic red and his head grows scales as the hat and goggles slide off.

Robbie clutches the knife but can't bear to attack Sportacus. The creature in blue advances on Robbie, who retreats toward Robin. Backing up, he also comprehends that the creature in pink is not his sister. It is scaly and growing larger. Both creatures advance on Robbie, now completely shedding their former magical selves. Robbie allows himself to openly cry while wrenching out of their grasp to no prevail.

"There's no use, Robbie." The girl who had been his sister growls, tearing at his back.

"You'll wake them up, Robbie." The man who had been Sportacus shakes him.

"Wake who?" Robbie is terrified and confused.

"Wake 'em up, Robbie." He repeats, while more creatures hover over him.

Robbie isn't listening any more. He delves into his strengths and begins fighting back. With creatures slowly covering him, the only thing he can do is thrash about.

"Wake up, Robbie." One of them repeats in pain.

Robbie had gotten lucky in harming one of them, but there are still roughly eight or ten of them remaining. They claw past the surface of his skin, causing him to look skyward. More of them are bundled up in the trees. He can spot a tuft of pink hair promptly before he takes another swing, fearful of passing out.

"I, I can't brea "

"Wake up, Robbie!"

Robbie's eyes shoot open. He sits straight up, gasping for breath. Sportacus is at his side, but soon as contact is made, Robbie flinches. He forcibly shoves the hero away, scurrying to the other side of the tent. Sportacus fumbles for the flashlight and flips it on. Robbie is shaking in the corner and Sportacus has a hurt look on his face. Not only that, but there are several places on Sportacus's face that are sure to have bruises forming soon. Had Robbie really hit him that hard?

"The nightmare was really bad?"

"Nightmare?" Robbie sighs, some of the fear shaking off. "It was so real."

"Wanna talk about it? It can help."

Robbie thinks about it, then notices Sporty's hat is off. His elfin ears are revealed while Robbie's are still hidden by the gel. He knows that when they do run into any of these creatures, his ears will be revealed, along with his other attributes. He swallows softly.

"They came after Robin. The main one turned out to be you, then it turned out they changed Robin into one of them. And they were trying to turn me into one of them too."

Sportacus nods knowingly with a shudder running up his spine. "Who's Robin?"

Robbie scrunches up his face. "My sister. She's six years younger."

Sportacus nods and crawls over to Robbie. He shines the flashlight to his ears.

"These creatures in the woods, they can only turn magical beings into them. I am an elf, Robbie."

"Not the best comfort speech." Robbie rolls his eyes, no longer recoiling from his dream. "If they attack a human, they'll be dead. So, you're trying to tell me it'd be better to be dead than to be turned into one of them."

Before Sportacus can answer, Robbie continues and takes the flashlight. "I think I agree with you, Sporta-Elf. Only one problem. I wouldn't die if I was attacked."

"What do you mean?"

Robbie turns off the light, embarrassed by others seeing his magic, no matter how small it is. He simply uses a spell that dries up his hair. Otherwise, they would be waiting another four hours. He flips the light back on and shines it in his own face. His hair is sticking up, now dry of all the gel. His ears also stick out and up. Sportacus's eyes widen.

"Are you ? But how?"

"Yes, Sporty. I'm an elf, too. Robin and I are Dark Resting Elves."

Please read and reread and review! Thank you for favoriting and following!  



End file.
